


hopefully she’ll like me

by HyperchaoticStarlight (MVPYurio)



Series: i'll be around for you [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Meet the Family, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/HyperchaoticStarlight
Summary: Peter tells his aunt the truth.





	hopefully she’ll like me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tonystark5 on tumblr: "May invites them over for a bbq after she finds out peter is spider man and there’s a bit of damage control but she wants to make nice and Tony Stark the bravest man alive doesn’t want to face her alone so Bruce goes with him and he and may hit it off."
> 
> Irondad and Spiderson? In this series? It's more likely than you think! Also, shoutout to whichlights/witchlightsands for giving me some nerdy writing advice on this one. –Lia

**trans.disaster:**  
Mr. Stark? I did something kinda crazy  
Not dangerous or anything I swear

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
** What did you do?

 **trans.disaster:** **  
**I uh. I told Aunt May that I’m Spider-Man  
And she kinda freaked out  
I’m really sorry  
I just didn’t want to keep secrets anymore

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
**It’s okay, kid  
I think it’s great you told her, actually. Good choice

 **trans.disaster:** **  
** Really? You think?

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
** Yeah. I’m proud of you for telling her

 **trans.disaster:** **  
**She made me give her your number so she could ask you stuff  
I’m really sorry  
She said she’d take the suit away if I didn’t  
I had no choice  
I’m really really sorry

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
**Hey, whoa, it’s okay  
I don’t mind her calling  
You didn’t do anything wrong, alright? You’re fine

 **trans.disaster:** **  
** If you’re sure…

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
** I am. Don’t worry

A few seconds later, Tony’s phone rang.

“Hello?”

_“Mr. Stark? This is May Parker. Peter’s aunt.”_

“Oh, hello!” Tony said brightly. “How are you doing, Ms. Parker?”

_“Cut the crap, Stark. My nephew just told me that he’s Spider-Man, and that you’ve known all along and have been helping him.”_

Tony almost laughed. He liked this woman already.

“He is, and I have,” he replied.

_“Listen, I have so many questions, but I don’t want to ask them over the phone. I want to talk in person.”_

“I’m fine with that,” said Tony. “Name a time and place, and I’m there.”

_“How about you come over for dinner this Saturday? I just got a new grill for the back deck and I want to give it a try.”_

Shit. Tony hadn’t expected _that._ Of all the ways for May to interrogate him about what the hell Peter had been up to over the last few years… dinner? At her house?

Perhaps it was just Tony’s paranoia, but this felt very much like a trap.

_“Mr. Stark? Are you still there?”_

“Sorry. That sounds fine. I’ll see you then. I’d love to talk more, but I do have to go. Bye!”

“You look completely terrified,” said Bruce. “What happened?”

“I got invited to dinner.”

Bruce laughed. “You’re scared of going to dinner?”

“I’ve been interrogated before, but not like this,” said Tony. “And if I fuck this up…”

Just then, his phone dinged.

**[[trans.disaster]]**

**trans.disaster:** **  
** Aunt May says she invited you to dinner

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
**Yes, she did  
I have to admit I’m terrified

 **trans.disaster:** **  
**You’re scared?  
You get scared?  
That’s a thing?

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
** Peter, my name in this app is literally Anxiety Man

 **trans.disaster:** **  
** But over having dinner with my aunt?

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
** Maybe?

 **trans.disaster:** **  
**What if you brought Dr. Banner with you? As moral support?  
It’s not like he hasn’t helped me also

Tony turned to Bruce and showed him the texts.

“He wants me to come along?” Bruce asked.

“Looks like it,” said Tony. “I’d love for you to come, if you’re up for it.”

“Only if it’s okay with his aunt,” said Bruce.

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
** Ask your aunt first

 **trans.disaster:** **  
** Already did, she said yes!

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
** So did Bruce. Well, see you Saturday?

 **trans.disaster:** **  
**Yeah!  
It’s gonna be fine  
Aunt May will like you  
I think

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
** Real convincing there, kid

~~~~

“Hey.” Bruce laid his hand on top of Tony’s, trying to still the trembling. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“I have no idea why this is scaring me so much,” Tony admitted.

“You care a lot about this kid,” said Bruce. “And this might determine whether you can see him again.”

“Great, Bruce, that really eased my nerves.” Tony fidgeted with his shirt. “Is this too casual? Not casual enough?”

“You’re fine. I promise.”

They reached the front door of the apartment and Tony knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened, to reveal both Peter and May.

“Hey guys!” Peter said brightly. “Aunt May, this is Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner.”

“Hey there,” said Tony, somehow mustering the confidence to shake May’s hand.

“Come on in,” said May. She didn’t _seem_ too intimidating.

“What was that?”

Shit, had he just muttered that out loud?

“Nothing,” Tony said quickly.

“I’ve never seen him this nervous before in my life,” Peter whispered to Bruce as they all went inside the apartment. “Does he do this a lot?”

“He’s not perfect,” said Bruce. “He gets nervous sometimes, like anyone else.”

“I hope I didn’t seem too intimidating on the phone,” said May. Tony looked back at her to see that she was cracking a smile, clearly having heard what he had said. Damn. “I… this whole thing is very confusing to me, and you seem to have the answers.”

“Not all of them,” said Tony. “Most, though.”

“Well, I hate elephants in rooms, so I say we cut to the chase.” May sat down and motioned for the others to sit as well. “Peter told me a lot already, about the spider bite and his sticky stuff, but I still have questions. Pardon me if this is a dumb one, but… is he an Avenger?”

Tony shook his head. “Absolutely not. I made it very clear, he doesn’t get to join the team until he’s 18. Then we’ll talk. Until then, he’s a freelancer. Whatever he wants to do on the ground, helping the good people of New York… that’s his thing.”

“That almost makes me more nervous,” said May. “You make it sound like he’s all on his own.”

“Oh, he’s not on his own,” said Tony. “The suit has emergency protocols that contact me if he’s ever really in a bind.”

Peter snorted quietly. “Pun intended?”

“What?” May asked.

Tony gave Peter a look that clearly said, _You got yourself into this one._

“Uhh. The emergency protocols have only activated once, and it was because I was wearing my binder while doing my thing, and I kinda couldn’t breathe…”

May whirled on him. “Peter Parker, how many times have I told you to be careful with that thing? And here I was thinking the worst was that you were using it during gym class.”

“He hasn’t done it since,” said Tony. “I made him a new suit that won’t activate if he’s wearing one. Totally useless. Like a Halloween costume.”

May laughed. “Now _that_ is smart. So you really do keep an eye on him while he’s doing all of this?”

“More than that, Aunt May,” Peter said excitedly. “He’s been mentoring me for ages now. We email back and forth all the time. He even asked me if he could modify the formula for my web fluid to make on-the-go bandages for the Avengers.”

“And those, by the way, have been absolutely invaluable,” Bruce interjected. “Honestly, the only place I’ve seen more effective medtech is in Wakanda. Peter’s formula has gotten us about as close as we can to what the Wakandans have, without using vibranium.” He smiled at May. “I know a lot of smart people, but your nephew is a goddamn genius.”

May nodded, slowly. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“He can keep doing this… Spider-Man thing. I can’t say I’m not worried about him, but the three of you seem to know what you’re doing.”

Peter jumped out of his chair and ran to hug her tightly. “I promise I won’t get myself killed!”

“You’d better not,” Tony and May said at the exact same time. There was a brief pause, and then they burst out laughing.

“Y’know, I wasn’t sure about you,” said May. “But hey, the more people looking after that one—” she jabbed a thumb at Peter, who promptly scowled “—the better.”

“Are you going to gang up on me now?” Peter asked, half-whining.

“Oh, absolutely,” said Bruce.

“Wait—oh, come on, now _you’re_ in on it?”

“Package deal, kid,” said Tony, motioning to himself and Bruce. “Face it. All three of us are looking out for you, and we always will be.”

“Fine,” Peter muttered, but he couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“Well, I think we should eat,” said May. “I know I sound like a terrible host, but do any of you have any idea how to work this stupid grill? I’m clueless.”

“Don’t let me anywhere near it,” said Tony. “I think it was maybe ten years ago, one of the SI board members had a party at his house, and I set his grill on fire.”

Bruce blinked a few times. “How on earth—actually, no. I don’t want to know.”

“No, you really don’t.”

“I’m asking Pepper later.”

“Of course you are.”

“I can try and help you with the grill,” said Peter. “I haven’t set anything on fire… yet.”

“Please don’t set anything on fire,” said Bruce.

Peter grinned. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is brought to you by Lia (she/her, HyperchaoticStarlight) and James (they/them, TheMagicMicrobus). We try to update about every 2 weeks. However, we are both students (Lia is in college; James is in high school), and so we cannot promise perfection.
> 
> Find Lia on Tumblr @ hyperchaoticstarlight, marvel-at-these-gays, scienceshipping, and tinytonys.  
> Find James on Tumblr @ themagicmicrobus and morethanhumantogether.
> 
> If you have ideas for this series, please feel free to reach out to one of us and we will consider putting it in!


End file.
